Beading is a type of craft activity involving, for example, the creation of decorative articles such as jewelry, purses, baskets, wall hangings, etc. using one or more decorative objects called beads. The beads may be composed of various materials such as ceramics, polymers, stone, resins, paper and the like that have a circular or semi-circular cross-section with a hole located in the center thereof and inserting a length of thread or wire through the hole.
During a process of creating one or more beads, a paper and/or composite material is cut into streams or strips of various lengths, each strip having a specific geometric shape. Each individual strip may then be wound into a bead having a circular or semi-circular geometric shape. Depending on the length of the material strip and/or the intended decorative article to be created, each bead may range in size from several centimeters to several centimeters in diameter.